New Sanctuary
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: La muerte de Carl lo desquició al mismo tiempo que lo llenó de cordura. Puede que lo odie, que lo aborrezca y sea algo mutuo, pero ya no puede dejarse consumir. Debe... Deben cambiar, la cosa es que no creyó que de este modo tan particular. One-Shot Pairing: Rigan [Negan x Rick Grimes] Advertencias: BL[Boys love/Yaoi], Gore, Lenguaje obsceno, Semi-AU, Lemon/Smut
1. Do you want a

_A veces el mundo nos cambia a peor y aunque las consecuencias de nuestros actos no vayan a desaparecer, podemos cambiar para mejor_

 **Do you want a...**

Si hay algo claro y de lo cual Rick no desea admitir es qué por razones variadas sus planes suelen arruinarse. Sea Factor clima, humano, Walker o alguna persona que guste de joderlo. Esta vez fue el factor Walker y no está seguro de sí eso le trae fastidio en menor grado. Estando en un prado tan grande no es difícil dispersarse para evitar la mordida, el verdadero problema es quien corrió en la misma dirección.

—Quita esa expresión de mierda, estoy salvando tu culo, Rick.

Y ahora puede decir con total sinceridad que no sabe si está peor corriendo el riesgo de morir por una mordedura igual que Carl o manteniéndose con Negan, su principal tormento por lo que ya parece una eternidad. Claro que el maldito es útil, aparte de que tiene una fuerza bastante importante con la cual trata a las cabezas de los Walkers como melones parece no agitarse nunca, esto no quiere decir que este cómodo con este junto él.

Aún si van huyendo y no cuentan con el tiempo de prestar atención uno al otro de manera homicida.

Estuvieron a poco de matarse a golpes, balas, Lucille y a saber cuánta cosa más, han sido tantas veces que perdió la cuenta. Sacó el hacha de la sien de un caminante, empujándolo con la pierna y abriendo paso incluso para su irritante y temporal compañero. Casi sobra decir que el parece más divertido que preocupado.

Una vez superada la enorme de _Walkers_ y dentro del área boscosa donde podrían esperar a que la horda pasara, se disolviera y otra caterva de opciones, Rick se apoyó de un árbol y sobó su abdomen, aún con adrenalina a millón es incapaz de ignorar el dolor que produjo la paliza que el Savior proporcionó. Hablando de él...

—Tendremos que esperar a que pase, se disuelva o lo que pase primero. —Si bien a Negan se le hizo extraño el trato ligeramente de Compañero no lo demostró, aún con esa sonrisa pedante que al Sheriff lo pone de los nervios.

—Tienes razón en eso, pero — ni siquiera le dio tiempo de verlo, fue un golpe rápido, seco y directo que derrumbó al más bajo. Apoyó a Lucille en su hombro, Rick tiene la nuca muy dura y su mano sangrante posiblemente esté rota gracias a eso —. Esperaras eso de otro modo.

Tuvo la idea de dejarlo así y que algún Walker lo devorará, el problema es que incluso para él es una muerte patética y desmerecida, Rick merece ser asesinado, como una ejecución por tanto que ha hecho el infeliz. Es un respeto extraño, pero Negan no es precisamente normal así que tampoco está tan mal. Resignándose a ello mató al par de Walker que se aproximaban y con dificultad se montó al inconsistente en la espalda.

Se fue tan tranquilo cómo sólo él puede, silbando con un Rick Grimes inconsciente y una mano sangrante por culpa de Eugene, a ese le arrancaría los huevos antes de matarlo por traidor. Maldito imbécil...

* * *

Por un instante pensó que había soñado con todo el pleito con Negan en aquella pradera y la horda más grande que haya visto en su vida, todo por estar frente a una fogata, aún vivo. Ese utópico escenario se fue a la mierda cuando su martirio se sentó frente a él masticando lo que sea que esté comiendo, por no decir que haya ahora se fija de que tiene las manos atadas. Muy bien, ya se pregunta porque el mundo en sí parece odiarlo tanto.

—¿Dormiste bien? Creo que es la única vez que te he visto tan sumiso y vulnerable, sin contar cuando el ojo del esposo de la viuda salió de su cuenca—Comenta sonriendo triunfante por un instante —. Glenn ¿Cierto?

— ¿motivo por el que no me hayas matado aun? Pensé que era tu más grande objetivo deshacerte de mí. — primero lo primero, jamás pensó que estaría en una tranquila fogata con semejante personaje, al menos no después de todo lo que ha hecho.

— De nada me sirve matarte y que nadie te vea Rick, serás una buena lección, por eso aún Lucille no te da su cariño. — emblanquece los ojos un instante ¿cómo hace para hablar de esa manera? Todo parece ser un juego para él y que está a su favor.

— Claro... ¿y esto? — alzó las manos, cuya circulación está un poco impedida.

— No creerás que confió en que no me cortaras la garganta a la más mínima oportunidad. — hizo un ruido fastidiado.

— Considerando que aun cuento con mi cabeza y ojos en sus lugares, te sorprendería los cambios que puede haber — bufa viendo el fuego, si no temiera tanto a sufrir con las manos quemadas -que aparte de todo son un fastidio para sanar-, metería las manos en la fogata para quemar la soga —. Quién sabe, quizá no hubiera hecho nada... O tal vez te confunda con un caminante...

— Ah~ Rick, si tan sólo obedecieras ordenes simples. Es bastante relajante escucharte divagar. — tira los huesos de la tercera ardilla que se ha comido, las dos primeras las ingirió mientras el otro permanecía inconsciente.

— ¿Me crees un perro?

— Algunas veces. Ladras mucho, pero no muerdes. Y si lo haces, eres como un puto chihuahua, molesto en el culo, pero sin mayor complicación.

— Ese eres tú. _The saviors_ no son más que unos parásitos... — Negan no se vio tan contento por el comentario, pero no lo suficientemente molesto para hacer algo.

— ¿Parásitos? ayudamos a las personas, las _salvamos_. Ustedes son muy necios y no se dejan, se hacen de rogar. — se apoya en Lucille, aun sonriente y Rick con aquella apariencia de estar y a la vez no.

— Desconocía que un salvamento lleva consigo un bate recubierto de púas para asesinar a uno de los que debe salvar para poder ayudar al resto.

—Este mundo no es como el que recuerdas, hay cambios para bien, Lucille cómo ayudante es uno de ellos y tu pudiste serlo, pero no, te desviaste tal cómo Simón... Con mayor dignidad sin dejar de ser un traidor.

—No hay excusa para esto, Negan — el nombrado soltó una carcajada —. Finges ser Civilizado siendo todo lo contrario, intentas venderte como un hombre sin errores... Todos cometemos errores.

— Ahora siento que hablo con Gaby. — bromea, Rick encuentra tan odioso que no parezca tomar nada con seriedad.

— ¿Esperabas que la gente se mantuviera como tus recolectores por siempre? Puedes decir que todo fue mi culpa, pero tarde o temprano esto iba a ocurrir. La gente te tiene _miedo,_ no _respeto. —_ enfatizo, Negan endureció con ligereza la expresión.

— Precisamente por el miedo se gana el respeto que yo busco.

— Estás mal. — alzó la voz.

Mantuvieron el silencio un rato, un método para no tensar más la cuerda ya de por si tensa que implica la paciencia de ambos y empiecen a matarse, poco reformable para ambos. Aunque fastidiara al más bajo, sabe que solo estando tan vuelto mierda no iba a poder hacer mucho, menos si se trataba de llegar a Hilltop en una pieza.

Pues tampoco tiene la más remota idea de donde está.

Negan por su lado no sabe exactamente qué hacer. Matar a Rick no pasa por su cabeza de momento, principalmente por su mano aun sangrante y adolorida, con un precario vendado de tela de su camisa.

El fuego hizo un repiqueteo y Rick suspiró, restregando su rostro como pudo y viendo el cielo oscuro como la mayor parte del tiempo. Simplemente... negro, ni siquiera al Luna parece dignarse a alumbrar el infierno en el que está.

— No pensaba matarte ¿sabes?

— Si, por supuesto que te lo creo. Digamos que asesinarme no es tu sueño más húmedo desde que nos vimos la primera vez. — El comentario por alguna razón no lo sorprende, cargado de sarcasmo.

— Por supuesto que quería, pero... Carl me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas...

— ¿que eres un mal padre? ¿Que podría estar _vivo_ si no hubieras empezado toda esta revolución? — su voz sonó curiosamente resentida, Rick no hizo hincapié en eso.

— que tenemos un mismo enemigo y en lugar de combatirlo, nos matamos entre nosotros como imbéciles — Negan chasqueó la lengua, levantándose de su lugar y dando algún que otro paso de aquí para allá —. Hay miles y miles de ellos fuera, nosotros apenas seríamos cientos en comparación y nos reducimos por esta clase de tonterías.

— Que tu inicias.

— Maldi-

— ¡Si hubieras permanecido tan quieto como se suponía estaríamos muy bien Rick! — exclama con una ligera mueca de fastidio — Pero tuviste que arruinarlo, por tu culpa mi gente es menos y la tuya también, tanto que ni siquiera tienen a Alexandria.

— Sólo soy culpable de una cosa y es de la muerte de Carl — Negan se detuvo —. Lo demás... Tiene que ver con tu orgullo y aires de grandeza como si fueras capaz de-

Lucille está a centímetros de su cara, pero Rick se ve tan relajado que a Negan lo molesta -cómo un irónico cambio de lugar-. Enserio, que hombre más necio, aun cuando eso le encanta lo odia —se nota que Carl era tu hijo, él también contaba con esa buena cantidad de huevos —. se apartó, contando hasta mil para considerar todas y cada una de las opciones que tiene de momento.

— El mundo ahora es el infierno, pero eso no significa que debamos convertirnos en demonios para sobrevivir — se detuvo, lo miró por sobre su hombro —. Algunas veces tan sólo hay que... _tener la misericordia por sobre la ira._

Rodó los ojos, fingiendo ignorar lo dicho por Rick. Negan bostezo y Rick observa vaso fascinado el fuego pequeño de la fogata, Negan se percató de que Rick veía de tanto en tanto a un lado, como si hubiera alguien ahí sentado. La conversación se acabó definitivamente por aquella noche. Para dormir ocuparon una camioneta carente de neumáticos, aunque le fue imposible dormir corrido, Negan descanso tan bien que roncó y balbuceó en sueños.

Teniendo las de prisionero fue despertado casi con tanta brusquedad que se le hizo que tenía al Negan normal de frente y no al raro que parece no contar con las ganas de matarlo.

— ¡Buenos días Sweetheart~! —Negan se percató de que Rick parece tener manía por restregar sus ojos.

— ¿Vamos a continuar con esta tontería o me vas a desatar? — si bien cuesta verlo bien, hoy se ve fatal.

—La tontería me suena mejor Rick —Con fastidio se levantó. Tenía el hacha en su cinturón igual que la pistola, descargada, pero al menos está —. Iremos a Hilltop, te arrodillaras y romperé tu pequeña cabeza para que la viuda tenga una nueva tumba en la parte trasera de su casa.

—Gregory...

—Ese inútil verdaderamente perdió los huevos apenas nació. —Rick tuvo la pequeña mosca de la curiosidad revoloteando por el asunto y así otros al respecto. Negan es demasiado extraño en su perspectiva.

Comenzaron a caminar, con la suerte de que el sol está en su maldito punto y siendo Rick de esa gente que suda a la mínima de calor ya está con el cabello húmedo y la piel brillante. Una carcajada repentina brotó de la boca del _Savior._

Rick se decidió a ignorarlo, cosa que no impide a Negan a seguir hablando por más que enoje al más bajo de expresión fastidiada.

— Un poco de calor y de esfuerzo te ponen tan brillante como cualquier otro obrero. Por no decir los pequeños rizos, adorable Rick Grimes. — burla con su característica sonrisa de tono pícaro y desafiante.

Para espanto de Rick, Negan pasó uno de sus dedos por su nuca. Michonne siempre decía lo mismo y es que pellizcarlo ahí es divertido por los brincos que llega a dar.

Aparentemente, Negan comparte la opinión, menuda desgracia.

— Ya me imagino que eres muy casto y esto solo reacciona por una sola ¿Rosita? ¿Michonne? Con esa fuerza no me sorprendería que acabes sometido justo como ahora.

Juega con Lucille en su mano derecha, la izquierda permanece inmóvil hasta que se decide a hacer toques al pelo húmedo del más bajo. Rick comienza a perder la paciencia, más bien dura demasiado en diferencia a otras veces.

— Ricitos Grimes, es la primera vez que me fijo en esta mierda, pero es divertida. —Ya queda a juicio de cada uno si es bueno mantenerlo divertido o callado. Rick lo preferiría callado.

Quizá muerto, pero eso ya es etapa superada, alejen ese deseo mal sano por favor. Gracias.

Pasaron e ignoraron a un pequeño grupo de _Walkers_ que se toparon a mitad de la vía. Observa de reojo a Negan, que hace pequeñas muecas de tanto en tanto, apenas perceptibles. Su mano sangra y hiede con ligereza. Al menos lo suficiente para que los Walkers los estén persiguiendo, atraídos por el olor a sangre de un vivo.

— deberías hacer algo con eso.

— Romper la cabeza de Eugene cuenta.

— Me refiero a que nos están siguiendo por eso. Debes sanarla como se debe. — amonesto y Negan chasqueó la lengua, tomando aire para soltarlo a modo de largo suspiro.

— ¿te preocupa? si ellos me atrapan tu correrías libre por la pradera directo a tu onceava vez de seguridad momentánea. Y digo momentánea porque tres de ellos no podrían conmigo. — asegura confiado y Rick alzó las manos.

— No puedo hacer nada así y ya te lo dije, no pensaba matarte.

— sigue intentando autoconvencerse de ello Rick, en tus ojos se veía perfectamente claro que querías hacerlo. Es lo mismo que vi en los... en _el_ ojo de Carl cuando tuvo las agallas de ir a matarme en mi propia base.

— A salto de qué viene seguir hablando de Carl, parece que tenías más empatía de la que demostraste. — fue casi como un chiste, Negan se detuvo, apoyando a Lucille en el suelo y mirando a Rick con una ceja arqueada.

— Ese niño es el único que evitó que te destrozara la cabeza en lugar de tu amigo pelirrojo. No tenía intención de acabar con el padre de un niño frente a él, está claro que eso sólo trae complicaciones. — se encoge de hombros por un instante.

— Mataste a un hombre frente a su mujer embarazada. — Rick ve de tanto en tanto al suelo, no sabe si por costumbre, el sol o porque no puede sostenerle la mirada.

— Es distinto — asegura con tal convicción que Rick entrecierra los ojos.

— Estás _mal —_ enfatizó, vio atrás de Negan —. Walker atrás.

— Cómo si te fuera a creer que-

— ¡hay un Walker ahí! — exclamó nuevamente, ahora jalando a Negan y de este modo el Walker tambaleó y cayó al suelo, tan putrefacto que una parte de su rostro quedó en el pavimento —. Desátame ¡ya!

— Puedes encargarte de unos cuantos cuerpos putrefactos con las manos así Rick. —se limpió la frente y bateó un Walker no tan descompuesto, apenas logró hundir el bate, sin finalizar con la "vida" del no muerto.

Con un gruñido frustrado repitió la acción, consiguiendo su objetivo. Rick aplastó la cabeza del _Walker_ en el suelo y resintió esto, se imaginaba que esto era como estar viejo, sin poder hacer nada sin que duela.

Negan estaba en un verdadero aprieto lo cual ya no cuenta cómo un suceso extraño, no luego del encuentro en el sótano de aquella casa llena de Walkers antes del ataque a Hilltop. Es evidente que para poder empuñar a Lucille cómo se debe necesita ambas manos y una de ellas está inutilizada de momento.

Rick tomó cómo pudo su hacha y la clavó en el Walker que estaba tras Negan a nada de morderlo en el cuello, incrustó el objeto en la cabeza del cadáver y este cayó al suelo en un ruido sordo. Maniobrar así es complicado más no imposible por lo que logra de forma milagrosa acabar con los Walkers que los rodean. Una caída lo hizo voltear, dándose cuenta de que Negan está en el suelo con un Walker encima, su expresión molesta se le hizo satisfactoria.

Giró el hacha y cortó la soga, avanzó con rapidez, moviendo las manos entumidas; empujó al Walker a un lado y finalmente acabó con el de un sólo golpe con la pequeña y filosa herramienta. Se enderezó y rascó un poco bajo el ojo. Estiró la mano y Negan nuevamente sonriente la aceptó para levantarse.

— Una gran demostración de control de Rick Grimes... ¡Por esto me caes tan putamente bien! — Exclama animado, inclinado hacia atrás como siempre y Rick se piensa si la espalda no le duele de tanto hacer eso —. Supongo que tengo un buen guardaespaldas.

— De otro modo te mataran por ser necio— réplica estirando la mano nuevamente. Negan lo mira un tanto interrogante —. dame tu mano, si no la curas bien se va a en gangrenar y tendré que cortarla.

— Guardaespaldas y enfermero, eres muy versátil. — Bromea con aire pícaro.

Su mano está fatal, casi sobra decirlo. En el bosque a los costados de la carretera hay un río pequeño del que se hicieron para limpiar la herida y el trozo de tela. Hay un problema con la pequeña ruptura de los huesos, pero ya verían luego. Negan lo observa con atención, pues aparentemente no mentía con lo de dejarlo vivo o mínimamente por ahora y luego matarlo cuando estuvieran donde los vieran.

De ser así, se parecen más de lo que imaginó.

Reanudaron la marcha por la carretera hasta que se hizo de noche, Negan tenía el favor de la naturaleza de forma evidente, pues podía hacerse con animales pequeños para cenar sin apenas sudar. El momento asemeja un deja vu de la noche anterior sólo que esta vez no está atado de manos.

— Quiero saber algo. Si estas con el samurái ¿De qué vientre alquilado tuvieron a Carl y esa linda niña tuya? — la cara de Rick fue todo un poema, por algún motivo lo sorprende que Negan crea que Michonne y él estuvieran desde antes del apocalipsis.

Claro, el policía no sabe que Carl ya dijo de todo y Negan no está haciendo otra cosa que probar el nivel de cercanía.

— Ella no es mi esposa — su respuesta fue seca, muy limitada y Negan sólo acabó más picado por la curiosidad —. Surgió de un tiempo para acá.

— ¿Dónde está tu esposa entonces? Te abandonó junto a Carl y una pequeña bebé porque te dejas crecer la barba como un musulmán o hay algo en específico. — Quería información de su parte, su perspectiva, quizá para tener una idea de a quien tiene por compañero temporal y a quien asesinará cuando llegue el momento. Quería que Rick hablara.

— Murió. — De nuevo, muy escueto. Se nota que no quiere hablar del tema o siquiera hablar.

— Eso es esclarecedor — profirió con sarcasmo en cada Letra.

Aunque esperaba algo más, Rick no dijo absolutamente nada. Hay opciones para su silencio: lo primero, lo aborrece tanto que no quiere que lo sepa; segundo, no quiere hablar del tema porque es doloroso; tercero, es un necio de mierda que se niega a responderle por puro recelo. Tiene la ligera impresión de que es la tercera opción más que las otras. Escucho que el estómago de Rick crujió y este siguió mirando el fuego como si fuese la cosa más interesante de su vida.

— ve a cazar algo Rick, no esperaras que llegue la comida a ti por si sola. — estuvo a nada, a _nada_ de responderle con algún comentario ¡Que imbécil diciendo lo que él hace cada día! sin embargo, no vale la pena darse mala vida al respecto.

— No soy como Daryl, cazar de noche a un animal minúsculo es imposible. — tiró una pequeña rama al fuego, sintiéndose hasta inútil porque Negan si pudo hacerlo.

ya es algo comprobado, Daryl podía encontrar ardillas hasta bajo una roca, pero Rick no podría alcanzar ni a una moribunda. Puede cazar con trampas, pero no tiene tiempo de armar una y duda mucho que ningún venado vaya a aparecer a esta hora.

El _Savior_ quería reírse por lo dicho, imaginando a Rick tratando en vano alcanzar a una ardilla o un conejo para comerlo. El hombre no tiene la pinta de cazador, de sobreviviente de las montañas que si tiene Daryl.

— ¿Es buen amigo tuyo? Tengo la impresión de que solo te obedece a ti, como un animal fiero muy bien domesticado. Detalle por el cual me traes mucha más curiosidad ¿Como haces para que un hombre así...? — tiro los huesos sin nada del animal que comió — ¿...Permanezca fiel a ti? Es tan impulsivo.

— Daryl ha estado desde el principio, es como un hermano. — Negan dio un atisbo de risa, tomó a Lucille y se apoyó en ella para ver a Rick.

—Haberlo llevado debió ser algo muy triste para ti — más silencio. Negan sacó su conclusión, Rick es tan arisco como un maldito gato —. Estar lejos de tu _hermano_... que trabajara para mí... — la como en que dijo "hermano" fue rara, pero como muchas otras cosas, no dijo nada —. ¿No será que es otra cosa?

— ¿ _Qué otra cosa? —_ se preguntó sin captar el rumbo de la pregunta.

— Dime, Rick, no será que hay o había otro tipo de relación con el pequeño Daryl, algo un poco más... ¿Romántico? — Rick lo miró con la cabeza ladeada, desvió la atención a la derecha, izquierda, un poco arriba, de nuevo a Negan y finalmente abrió y cerró los labios.

— ¿Con Daryl? — interroga incrédulo.

— ¡sí! ¡El pequeño y fiero Daryl Dixon! — exclama contento de una reacción tan cómica en el policía —. Siempre te sigue, te protege, no es algo tan normal en estos días donde no hay nada que importe. — Rick permaneció con esa incrédula expresión hasta suspirar con resignación.

— No sé quién hace peticiones y preguntas más raras, si Jadis o tú. — lamentó en voz baja.

— ¿qué ofrecimiento te ha hecho ella? Es una mujer bastante particular. — Meditó un instante.

— Un término para repartir lo que sacaríamos de tu base sería pintarme sin ropa... sin _nada_... Le dije que no, igual no se hubiera realizado. — Negan hizo una mueca, como si se aguantara la risa.

El momento tiene un gran tinte de rareza, pues puede decirse que charlan como dos conocidos que no quieren matarse a base de puñalada o batazos.

— Un buen cuadro seguramente. — Rick bufó, no tenía pensado decir lo que Jadis pregunto a Michonne antes de demostrar que estaban con _The saviors_ , ya se siente lo suficientemente acosado por esa mujer como para rememorarlo.

— Uhmm... — murmura tomando agua del pequeño envase que de forma milagrosa encontró vacío por ahí y llevó de agua del río.

Nuevamente se quedaron sin hablar, Negan lo encuentra un tanto exasperante. Quería detalles, quizá para juzgarlo y tener con que arremeter a cualquier comentario odioso de su parte. Miró su mano, vendada de manera bastante buena con el trozo de tela ahora en un tono rojizo oscuro por la sangre, ya podía moverla, la hinchazón había bajado casi por completo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Rick examinar el reloj roto en su muñeca, con el fuego el anillo de matrimonio obtenía pequeños relampagueos luminosos. Comenzó a silbar, logró que Rick se pusiera en una especie de alerta.

— ¿te da miedo? — pregunta divertido.

— Es más molesto — responde. de pie miró a los lados, no hay autos por ningún lado —. ¿Vas a vigilar tu o lo hago yo?

— Ya te encantaría que este dormido ¿me harás travesuras como a Daryl? — Rick no entendió de donde volvió a surgir ese tema, pero es bien sabido que Negan sólo saca a colación lo que pueda serle de utilidad en un futuro, con él no caben las banalidades.

— Vigila tu entonces. — bufa al dejarse caer sentado frente a un tronco caído y al hacer uso de este como un reposo para su espalda.

Negan casi queda con la boca abierta ¿Aquello es enserio? ¿acaso es una demostración de algo o espera que baje la guardia? Aparentemente no, es exactamente lo que ve: Rick se quedó ahí recostado toda la santa noche, dormido, pero alerta a cualquier evento.

Obviamente vigiló que nada se acercara, por consiguiente, veía de tanto en tanto que nada vaya a atacar al durmiente. Por un instante, uno demasiado largo para su propio gusto, se puso a considerar que sus palabras eran sinceras.

No pensaba en matarlo a pesar de que su mirada decía lo contrario... la mirada asquerosamente azul.

Lo enoja de sobremanera tener tanta fascinación por los Grimes, saber que todo lo que Carl fue es gracia a Rick y que este no es más que aquello que ese niño pudo llegar a ser y superar de seguir con vida.

Sin embargo, no se podía imaginar ni por encima lo que sería para Rick una perdida así... Carl era un niño, seguramente lo habría superado en cierto tiempo, pero Rick es otra historia, quizá eso explique el frenesí y desquicie que vio en él cuando intentó quemar a Lucille.

Se acuclilló a un costado, con la suerte de que estuviera lo suficientemente dormido como para no resentir su presencia. Ya no está sudado, por el contrario, se ve un poco pálido y tembloroso por el maldito frío. Apartó la chaqueta y parte de la camisa.

Una idea un tanto rara surgió, causándole una risita ante lo que podría pasar con ello. Invadiendo el espacio personal cortó toda distancia y pegó los labios a la piel con cierta suciedad y aroma a sudor, igual que la suya en ese momento.

La piel es de todo menos suave, sin embargo, se le hizo muy cómico haberlo hecho, hundiendo un poco más y finalmente, succionar la piel. Rick se removió y dio un par de golpes al brazo de Negan sin saber que es él quien hace las de mosquito en sus sueños.

Al separarse quedo una marca bastante grande de color rojo oscuro, tirando a purpura. Rememoró una frase que le dijo a Rick de ir a buscar el primer tributo a Alexandria...

« _Gracias por ser tan complaciente, amigo mío. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, te he metido el rabo hasta la garganta, y tú me has dado las gracias.»_

esbozó una divertida sonrisa, a un lado de Rick y haciendo un pequeño no-tan-pequeño empujón con la pelvis al aire antes de reanudar su andar de león enjaulado por el pequeño espacio de carretera que están ocupando.

* * *

— De nada te sirve un mapa.

— Posiblemente sea más útil que tú, ya que en casi de que no te hayas dado cuenta, nos perdiste.

Rodó los ojos, Rick busca un mapa en todos los autos de un estacionamiento destartalado debido a llevar dos malditos días caminando y estar aparentemente más lejos de Hilltop a cada paso que dan. Negan no admite no tener idea de donde está, quizá por tener la impresión de que se cruzarían con algo tarde o temprano.

Al decimosexto sitio encontró un mapa con las puntas roídas y sangre en algunos lugares. Rascó su cuello por onceava vez en esa mañana.

— ¿Algo en el cuello? — pregunta extrañado.

— La sensación de un mosquito. — Responde sin prestar demasiada atención. Negan alargó una enorme sonrisa, jugando con Lucille en su mano derecha.

Claro, él es ese mosquito que ya lleva siete marcas en ese cuello y Rick ni enterado. Durante sus guardias por la noche aprovechaba de hacer pequeños chupones a la piel del oficial, el hecho de que fuese distinta a la piel de sus esposas lo tiene entre divertido y curioso, por ello lo hace. Quién sabe, nunca había experimentado con un hombre y lo que menos se imaginó es experimentando con Rick Grimes.

Tal vez se hiciera momento de algo un poco más... Directo.

— Estamos alejándonos, debemos volver para tomar la vía y-

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente.

— Que yo sepa no te comí la lengua. — acota mordaz.

Sin dudas adora las nuevas aturdidas y confusas de Rick, por cierto, lado es cómo una especie de rasgo inocente o ingenuo de su parte. En esa manía de bailar la mirada por todos lados lo vio en una especie de resignación a que seguramente haría hasta lo más imprevisto... Aún si esto era demostrar algo que nunca creyó posible en él.

— asumiré que más de un beso te ha dado Daryl por esta reacción tan normal. — En su lugar, hubiera dado un buen golpe al imbécil que se acercara.

— para con Daryl y no, ya tu eres bastante sobresaliente cómo para sorprenderme de algo que hagas. — rascó su cuello nuevamente.

— Si eres así de desinteresado ya entiendo porque se puede querer a un cabron tan necio como tu — Dice con voz fuerte, Rick no respondió —. oh vamos, ya no seas tan arisco, pensé que una buena vibra surgía entre nosotros. — implica con picardía.

— No significa que haya confianza.

Contrario al comentario, se hizo a un lado cuando Negan alzó a Lucille y seguido, golpeó la cabeza de un _Walker_ , algo casi sincronizado. El Savior hizo un puchero arrebatando el mapa de mano ajena y recibiendo una mirada de aborrecimiento por parte de Rick.

— Su hay algo que quiero recordar es la vida y Obra de Rick Ricitos Grimes, cómo esas mierdas que mandan a leer en el instituto y de nada sirven. Esta vez sí que lo hará — tuvo ganas de decir que lo hace pensar en un vendedor con la sonrisa bonachona, buscando convencerlo de algo que no quiere ni necesita, pero da la impresión de que si lo hace —. vamos, por nuestra recién fundada amistad.

— Una amistad que según tú, muere conmigo cuando lleguemos a Hilltop — tomó el mapa nuevamente, pasando de Negan —. Llegaremos en tres días si vamos en auto e ignoramos que debemos dormir o encontrar combustible.

— Eres un hombre muy raro, aseguras que pensabas mantenerme vivo como un ciudadano responsable más, pero no-

— Tenía pensado encerrarte.

Subió a un auto e intentó encenderlo, Negan entrecerró los ojos y no hizo otra cosa que forzar la sonrisa, al menos eso tiene un poco más de sentido a simplemente andar ambos como amiguitos y haría de cuenta que nada ocurrió entre ellos y los demás. El auto encendió más la cara de Rick no luce muy animada.

—No tiene mucha gasolina, ayúdame a sacar... ¿Que se supone que haces? — Se le hizo raro que sonará y golpeara al Walker, como si intentara reducirlo a algo mucho peor que un cadáver putrefacto.

— Volver mierda molida un trozo de mierda para luego buscar algún animal, patearlo tan fuerte que vuele y se estrelle contra al suelo causando su muerte y finalmente, ser ese villano tan caricaturesco con el que me personificas en tu mente.

Rick lo detuvo al tomar su mano, Negan lo miró desde la ligera distancia que crean sus estaturas dispares. El policía soltó la mano de este y puso las suyas en su cintura, bajando la mirada, la subió unos instantes después.

— Eres un criminal. Asesinaste a gente por el simple gusto de hacerlo.

— corrección, es necesario.

— No lo es.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Debí haber aplastado la cabeza de la samurái y así habrías entendido bien la lección. — de forma imperceptible, se enoja por el poco entendimiento de Rick ante lo que hace.

— ¡No eres nadie para decidir si alguien debe morir o no por aprender! No eres nadie, Negan, NADIE — enfatizó con fuerza —. Somos _humanos_ _,_ somo _s_ personas que erramos y sea de un modo u otro pagamos por ello... Pero no de esa manera tan imbécil.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Debo sentirme mal por seguir las reglas de mi mundo?

— Son reglas estúpidas que acabarían por destruirte, como lo hizo ahora que no tienes a NADIE — repitió de forma recelosa —. La vida de cualquiera vale lo mismo a menos que sus acciones digan lo contrario. No caves más tu tumba, de otro modo no podre sacarte de ella.

La advertencia parece haber tocado una fibra sensible en el más corpulento, que lo tomó del rostro y la cintura para evitar que lo esquivara. Rick tuvo un ligero temblor y estuvo tentando a sacar su hacha y así atacarlo.

— ¿acaso se te olvida lo más fundamental? Lo Que te dije mientras llorabas como un mocoso insufrible en el suelo... _Me perteneces_ hasta que yo decida que no es así, es decir, cuando estés hecho un maldito saco de mierda nauseabunda en el suelo.

— Negan-

— Soy el villano de tu mundo porque soy más fuerte de lo que tú eres y a diferencia tuya, yo sí puedo proteger a la gente, me hice fuerte y tu solo te has hecho débil y tonto, Rick — lo apartó de golpe —. _The Saviors_ no son más que el peor grupo que te hayas cruzado porque no puedes contar lo que yo he hecho, son gente con la que realmente no debes meterte sí quieres abrir los ojos un día más en este dolor de culo que significa vivir.

No quedó muy en claro come se tomó Rick esas palabras, tan sólo continuó con lo que tenía pensado: Sacar gasolina de otros autos para irse, fuese o no con Negan. Una vez logrado llenar el tanque subió al auto, para su propia sorpresa Negan subió de copiloto, apoyando a Lucille con cierta delicadeza en el asiento.

Condujo un buen rato, tanto que su estómago volvió a rugir en exigencia de comida decente o medianamente existencial aparte de agua. Negan apoya un brazo en la ventana, viendo el paisaje siempre verde.

— Nos hemos topado con grupos peores — giró la cabeza con lentitud ¿Rick Grimes iniciando una conversación trivial? Wow... —. Uno los supera pro mucho en lo que a mi opinión refiere.

— ¿se llamaban...?

— _Terminus_ , en muchos lugares había letreros sobre un santuario. Nos reunimos ahí tras un altercado y... Resulta que devoraban gente. La mataban, congelaban y así... — Negan hasta cierto punto se sabía agresivo y un tanto salvaje en su forma, pero esto ya pasaba lo absurdo.

—Entre santuarios y Saviors tu grupo realmente es a prueba de balas. Aparte de tener un líder con los putos huevos de enfrentarse de cara a algo así. — Rick adquirió ese aire envejecido que lo hace lucir de sesenta años o más con el alma llena de pesadumbre.

— No he logrado protegerlos. Sophia, Lori, Hershel, Beth, Noah, Tyresse, Sasha, Abraham... Glenn... Carl... Nunca he sido bueno en esto y ellos no hacen otra cosa que confiar en mi a pesar de que siempre se arruina. —El auto se detuvo y él apoyó el rostro en sus manos sobre el volante.

—Todos sufren pérdidas, quizá la de Carl fuese directamente tu culpa por no saber cuidar de él, pero las demás han sido consecuencia de actos de grupo y caprichos de la perra que puede ser la vida. — dio una especie de palmoteo a la cabeza de Rick, seguido enredó los dedos en el cabello que tiene cierta longitud y rizos por el sudor.

El silencio se prolongó hasta que reanudaron la marcha. Esa noche aparte de pasarla en irremediable silencio y usar el auto para dormir, Negan compartió de su cena con Rick, el cual la aceptó de buena gana.

* * *

Llámenlo sentido del catastrofismo, pero siente que algo va a salir mal aparte de lo mal que ya está saliendo en este instante. Negan conduce silbando de tanto en tanto, así como contar alguna anécdota en su vulgar y grosera forma de hablar; lo escucha con tanta atención como su mente revuelta se lo permitía, lo cual es suficiente para saber de qué habla y porque lo hace.

Aunque casi siempre es por la alergia al silencio parte de Negan.

Habló de su esposa, de cómo civilizó -en ayuda de Lucille obviamente-, al grupo de los que se hace cargo, etc. Cuando no está intentando robar sus víveres es mucho más simple aceptar que es un hombre como cualquier otro, cosa que cuesta por lo general.

Debido a la falta de gasolina pararon cerca de un conjunto residencial bastante bien parado en comparación a otros lugares que han visto, primera señal de que algo malo puede venir.

—Podríamos tomar un Ferrari e ir de toda marcha como los fuertes cabrones que somos. —Propuso entusiasmado.

—Podría haber comida dentro, armas reglamentarias, ropa... vendas. — Vio de reojo la mano de Negan que sana bien, pero aún corre riesgo de infección.

— Que hombre tan centrado, me gusta.

Rick avanzó tan rápido como pudo antes de que Negan le viera la expresión de espanto y vergüenza aire tenía, es decir... No es normal que te den semejante nalgada de gratis, ya un poco alejado se sobó, igual Negan lo vio y desde donde esta escucha su risa frenética.

Rick tiene retaguardia nula, pero bien que es divertido hacerle ese tipo de gracias, tal como haber robado el beso hace unos días. Tenía ganas de hacer algo un poco más directo para sacarlo de quicio, el ambiente ayuda s su causa: Casas grandes, lugar solitario, posiblemente habitaciones en un estado habitable... ¡Prefecto para su experimento de traga pelotas literal!

El mundo está vuelto una mierda sí lo hace considerar experimentar la homosexualidad de esta forma... O ser un maricon desde cualquier ángulo, pero que se le va a hacer, es culpa de Rick a su forma, aunque claro, es una pena que sea tan falto de culo.

Su personalidad lo compensa, también el en general... Nunca se ha sentido más gay en su vida.

Lo siguió luego de acabar así debate, regaño y autoconvencimiento. Lo halló en una de las primeras casas, sacando todo lo posible de la cocina, lo cual es más de lo que se imaginario cualquiera, el lugar parece mantenerse a pesar del tiempo que ha estado en desuso.

— Hay algo muy extraño con esto. —murmuró el policía llenando un bolso con todo lo que sacaba.

—eso es cierto, pero no más raro que no ser recibidos por nadie buscando impedir que robemos sus cosas — concedió dejando a Lucille en el mesón, sentado en el comedor y apoyando los pies en una silla —. Es buen descanso del camino, incluso ya perdí la prisa a llegar a nuestra vida llena de imbéciles.

—no es difícil darme cuenta —cierra el bolso y apoya ambas manos en el mesón —. Iré revisar más. No quiero desperdiciar todo lo que puede haber aquí.

—Te propongo algo mejor —se puso en pie, camino hasta él y se colocó especialmente cerca —descansamos aquí por hoy, mañana buscamos toda la mierda que pueda haber en este pueblo decrépito y nos largamos después de ello ¿Te parece? — Rick retrocede a medida que Negan se aproxima, está a poco de caer atrás por lo mucho que se inclina.

—Yo no creo que...

—Vamos, juguemos a la casita, Lucille será nuestra pequeña, adora que le canten aparte de destrozar cabezas como el bate vampiro que es. — agarró la mano derecha de Rick y este se sostuvo del mesón con la izquierda, casi se cae por intentar inclinarse más hacia atrás. Bravo...

—No tengo tiempo para esta clase de tonterías, debó volver lo antes posible a Hilltop y-

— El tiempo esta de sobra Rick, nadie espera a nadie y nada ocurrirá por llegar antes o después a un lugar. Una sola persona no hace ninguna diferencia de ser un conflicto — asegura sin abandonar los intentos de acercamiento excesivo y capaz de crear nerviosismo —por lo que podemos tardados uno o dos días más sí nos place.

—Hay una persona que me necesita.

—Nadie te puede-

— ¡Judith me necesita! ¡No me puedo permitir perder más tiempo con ella! — profirió con firmeza, tanta que Negan paró — dejé a Carl por apenas unas horas sólo y-y lo perdí. Mi hija ya no verá de su hermano por todo este conflicto contigo como causa, así que no estoy dispuesto a perder tiempo con ella por seguir vagabundeando por ahí.

Lo observó lánguidamente, hacia olvidado por completo que Rick también tiene una hija, una pequeña de cabello rubio e inocentes ojos azules, diferente a su padre y hermano, posiblemente sería el gesto más cercano a la agonía que significó la muerte de Carl y hasta cierto punto cree hacer encontrado la fibra sensible de Rick.

—Te equivocas. Tu hija no verá a su hermano por tu culpa, la dejaste realmente sola —extendió la última palabra tanto como pudo y que sonara natural. Antes de cualquier réplica lo subió al mesón y se posicionó entre las piernas del policía —. A su suerte y preguntándose porque su papá...

Últimamente ha notado una cosa y es que Negan anda como muy... _Invasivo,_ además de que pareciera querer retrasar su retorno en la medida de lo posible. Eso sin mencionar que su vida se ha vuelto más vital que el mismo existir, pues el _Savior_ no deja de preguntar al respecto.

Que se esté metiendo con el tema "Judith" sólo logra que pierda la paciencia que ha logrado acumular y endurecer en estos días siendo su compañero de viaje. Es decir... ya perdió a su hijo mayor, no necesita que se lo recuerden ni que involucren a su pequeña en ese tema.

— La abandonó. — culminó con una de esas sonrisas irónicas que tanto aborrece. Negan paró el puño que estuvo a poco de impactar contra su rostro.

— Yo no he abandonado a mi hija. Intento hacer lo que Carl me ha pedido solo para... para... — la traba llamó su atención —. su sueño... Donde incluso tú estás ahí...

— ¿Un sueño? ¿Te guías por un sueño de un adolescente medio ciego? — explicar eso sin sonar ridículo es imposible, francamente... IMPOSIBLE —. con el paso del tiempo, te veo más y más inocente. Que tierno y blando puedes llegar a ser Ri-

Se hizo un paso atrás, Rick le dio en la frente con su frente. No lo molesto, lo cual es bastante raro. Lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y Rick no parece para nada resentido por el golpe del cabeza dura. Retornó rápidamente a su posición anterior entre las piernas ajenas, asegurándose de hacer presión allí hasta el punto de espantar y hacer temblar al oficial.

Ocurrió la rareza que lleva ocurriendo todo este tiempo: Negan lo besó, está vez con mayor ímpetu hasta el punto de tomarlo por el rostro y evitar que se alejara, el susto incrementó debido a la localidad que tomaron las manos de este, su cintura y buscando que hubiera más fricción y contacto entre ambos... Es rarísimo sentir un bulto pegándose al suyo...

¡Es rarísimo que Negan este pegando su paquete al suyo!

— ¡HEYHEYHEY! — chilló cuando la hebilla del cinturón fue abierta y Negan intenta bajar los pantalones y ropa interior.

— No seas tan señorita Rick, hagamos una comparación de ver quien tiene el pene más grande. Aunque está más que claro que ese es el mio. — si no tuviera barba posiblemente la sangre en su rostro por el bochorno se habría hecho presente.

también por la indignación del asunto.

aunque pataleo y fue una escena presumiblemente cómica, Negan logró lo que quería -como cosa rara sarcásticamente hablando-. Dio un silbido y evitó que Rick lo alejara de un empujón — Nada mal ¡Ya decía que por algo le gustabas a la samurái! —. Aquello debía ser el elogio más raro de su vida.

— ¡Negan ya basta! — reclamó con voz firme y apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos chirriar. Sus manos posadas en los hombros del _Savior_ intentando alejarlo sin éxito.

Siguiendo su rutina, Negan hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Rick y dirigió su mano derecha a la zona inexplorada, primeramente, plana y cuando la invadió Rick dio tal quejido que lo hizo respingar sorprendido.

Para mayor sorpresa, el rostro de Rick tenía una expresión peculiar junto a un temblor poco común. Con energías renovadas y mayor deseo de ver que ocurría prosiguió; metió más profundo el dedo invasor en aquel lugar que nunca se imaginó tocando en otro hombre.

Menos uno como Rick que está haciendo una mueca entre adolorida y hastiada tirando a enojada. Al momento de iniciar a frotar la virilidad del policía también introdujo un segundo dedo y mordió el cuello blanco apenas expuesto y marcado por él.

— ¡UGGH! — se hizo atrás y casi cae sentado al suelo, con ambas manos en su entrepierna intentando aguantarse el dolor. Rick cayó de forma milagrosa al piso, acomodando a medias su ropa y cubriendo sus partes pudientes —. Maldito... golpe bajo a... mis huevos...

— Lo es tocar los ajenos. — bufa con ese tono tembloroso que se asemejaba al que tuvo cuando se vieron cara a cara por primera vez.

— Parece que nunca captas la puta lección ¿No, Rick? — sin un tiempo de reincorporarse ni idea de cómo acabo con la cara contra la entrepierna de Negan. este le tira del cabello para mantenerlo donde está —. Ahora, vas a sobar las pelotas de papá hasta que considere perdonarte por lo que hiciste.

—En tus maldito sue-

— Eso, con la boca abierta, buen niño Rick, buen niño. — elogia dando no tan suaves empujones contra el rostro de Rick

Este no podía hacerlo tambalear, nada, sólo sentir como ese bulto comenzaba a ponerse más duro y grande contra su rostro hasta el punto en que de un modo desconocido acabó con el pene de Negan frotándose contra su cara, de forma directa. Por más que pataleara, empujara o golpeara Negan permaneció panado en el mismo lugar sin parar el movimiento.

Esto, sin duda alguna, es la cosa más asquerosa de toda su vida.

En un tiempo que parece eterno donde acabó más arrinconado en la esquina del mesón y el resto, sumando que casi le entra en la boca, acabó con una buena cantidad de líquido viscoso y blanquecino en si rostro, barba, cabello y apenas puede abrir el ojo derecho.

— Ah~ eso estuvo muy bien. —canturreo satisfecho con sonrisa pedante. Rick se quitó de la cara el líquido seminal y al alzarse atinó un golpe a la cara del Savior, aunque a este poco le importo.

— Estás enfermo.

— ¡es una posibilidad muy alta! — Rick subió las escaleras de la casa, limpiándose la cara con la mano y tirando el resto a un lado.

necesitaba alejarse, no cometer una tontería. Matarlo no tiene sentido, muy rápido, muy fácil ¿qué gracia? Ninguna, hay que mantenerlo vivo, encerrado, sobre su propia mierda si es posible por ser un degenerado con todas las letras.

Claro, eso no es lo que Carl quería, Peeero él tampoco podía ponerse tan especifico, lo dejaría vivir y no sería igual a Negan, con eso ya basta, no se puede tener todo en la vida.

Con el pasmo aún a flor de piel abrió la llave del lavabo. Hay agua. Cerró con llave la puerta y abrió la ducha, deshaciéndose de su ropa tan rápido como pudo y tirando a la basura su camisa sucia y la cual uso para limpiarse lo que sobrara de fluidos ajenos en su cara.

Negan rió en la planta baja por escuchar la ducha, aquello fue cómico, satisfactorio -a pesar de lo rasposa de la barba de Rick-, y bastante curioso pues... ahora tiene las ganas de continuar con lo que seguiría y estando en una casa eso no viene a ser de todo un problema.

La _pasividad_ de Rick hace que las amenazas de muerte que este le ha dado sean sus momentos de comedia favoritos. Lo arremedo un par de veces mientras veía que hay de útil en las habitaciones. Están muy ordenadas y eso es raro, rebusco en los armarios, sacó ropa que serviría más a Rick que a él, considerando el estado de las prendas de este no viene mal.

La ducha paró hace cierto rato y se pregunta porque no ha salido del baño. Rick se vio en el espejo empañado, abrió el pequeño armario y halló una afeitadora... En su tiempo nunca hubiera tenido barba, pues le daba un poco de asco y a Lori igual; por falta de hojillas, tiempo, ganas, vale una mierda la higiene porque el mundo está de cabeza se la dejo crecer; con lo ocurrido hoy... Ya es hora de que se vaya.

Aún siente que tienen semen ahí y que puto asco.

Salió sin camisa, dando la casualidad de que Negan iba pasando y al verlo chocó contra una puerta abierta, casi cayendo al suelo teniendo una impactadisima expresión, logrando el momento que Rick más atesorara en su memoria: Negan haciendo un ridículo de lo más patético.

— MI-RA ESO— Exclamó con una sonrisa que puede iluminar la noche de lo brillante que es —. Por la puta madre ¡Esto sí que no espere verlo jamás! ¿Eras policía o modelo antes, Rick? Pareces esos estirados sin huevos que posaban trajes Armani ¿¡Por qué coño no te afeitaste antes!? Jodidamente preciso.

— Eh... ¿Claro...? — dijo un tanto aturdido ¿Tan diferente se ve?

La noche llegó más pronto de lo que quisiera y no tuvo más opción que ejecutar la propuesta de Negan. Ambos comen unos Sándwiches con básicamente cualquier cosa quita había en la cocina, en silencio con una que otra vela encendida.

— Tienes una cara de santo que no te aguantas. — como bonus, se encontraron una botella y Negan amenaza con acabarla él solo.

— No lo soy. — Dice en tono seco por el desinterés.

— Oh vamos, claro que sí. Era un hombre demasiado piadoso y bien portado, casi parezco un monstruo al lado-

— Todos somos monstruos. En algún momento, lugar, situación... Carl sabía que lo soy y por ello pasó esto... Para no serlo siempre.

— Tenía un ojo menos, está claro que no veía claramente ni su propia nariz. — Ríe, aunque esa risa se apagó rápido por el semblante de Rick.

— Cuando estuvimos separados unos de otros por un pleito con otro grupo y nos dirigíamos a Terminus... Hallamos a Daryl con unos malvivientes que buscaban venganza... Iba a matarlo a golpes, violar y matar a Michonne... Pero lo único que me hizo reaccionar fue Carl.

— Tremenda tu lista de-

— Uno lo tiró al suelo, se le puso encima... Realmente dejó de importarme mi entorno — echó la cabeza atrás, estirándose un poco en su asiento —. Un disparo junto a mi oreja... Mordí al líder en el cuello, arranqué su yugular, clave un cuchillo en el estómago de ese imbécil y lo subí hasta su garganta... Carl lo vio todo — suspiró profundamente —. sabía que me pierdo a mí mismo cuándo no logro pensar claro, cuando no hay oportunidad y... Contigo mostró que no hay que perderse para terminar un conflicto que inició con sangre.

No dijo nada, imaginando la escena. Aunque cuesta imaginarse a Rick de ese modo, comprende lo ocurrido, él también se hubiera enajenado de ver a su hijo en peligro de ese modo. Sin embargo, Rick no es del tipo que hace brutalidad, sencillamente un disparo a la cabeza, corte en la garganta, pecho... Nada de ensañarse o buscar sufrimiento.

— He hecho muchas cosas así y... Algunas veces ni siquiera me siento capaz de cargar a mi hija.

— La has salvado de muchas cosas y sólo por eso mereces tenerla. Carl te amaba y entiendo porque lo hacía a pesar de tu incapacidad de cuidarlo.

Negan se había levantado y acariciado la cabeza de Rick, está bien podría ser la primera vez que se tratan de forma realmente íntima y humana. Rick cerró los ojos y con gesto abatido se levantó de su lugar, fue a una de las habitaciones con tapizado azul y se quedó ahí a dormir, Negan fue a la contigua, habiéndolo visto al menos unos segundos ahí echado.

...

Un ruido en la planta baja lo hizo espabilar de golpe, girando en la cama hasta acabar acuclillado al lado de esta con hacha en mano. Con sigilo propio salió de la habitación Negan está en la puerta de enfrente, hizo un gesto de silencio, agarrando a Lucille de tal forma que no es del todo visible.

Con gestos entre ellos fueron descendiendo hasta ver el origen del sonido. Una mujer increíblemente limpia y bien vestida examinaba el bolso que Rick llenó de comida, como si buscara algo más aparte de eso.

Cambiando el hacha por su cuchillo la tomó del cuello y evito su huida — ¿Quién eres y...? ¿¡Que...!? — la soltó de golpe, la mujer salió huyendo despavorida por la puerta abierta de la sala.

— ¿¡Por qué la dejaste!? — pregunta entre confundido y molesto por ese descuido.

— Ella... — su expresión incrédula delata que algo tenía.

No respondió a final de cuentas, pues salió corriendo en la misma dirección que la fugitiva. Negan con un blanqueamiento de ojos momentáneo y tomando una pistola que Rick halló en la casa fue tras él, costó ubicarlo por la penumbra, pero lo logró con su debido esfuerzo.

Rick abrió la puerta de la casa en la que la mujer entró y dio un paso atrás debido al susto que produjo lo que vio. Hay un montón de gente dentro de la casa con las ventanas perfectamente cubiertas con tablones de madera, ni un solo rayo de luz sale.

Ellos retrocedieron cuando él avanzó y su mueca de impacto no desapareció en ningún momento. Negan jadea por la carrera que tuvo que dar y al darse cuenta del detalle el también hizo una mueca sorprendida.

— Que demonios... — murmuró arrugando el entrecejo.

De las quince o veinte personas ahí, todas tienen la boca cocida con un hijo bastante grueso, los rostros demacrados y asustados por sus presencias es comparable a la de un animal queriendo darse a la fuga por el pavor.

— Muy bien ahora alguno abrá la puta boca para — un golpe lo calló y Negan se desplomó.

— ¡NEGAN...! — al darse la vuelta para encararlos recibió tal golpe en la frente que cayó de espaldas, viendo borroso y a duras penas.

— Dulces sueños.

Y finalmente oscuridad absoluta.


	2. New Sanctuary for us?

_Se sentirán muy estúpidos cuando se den cuenta de que se han metido con la gente equivocada_

 **... New sanctuary for us?**

— Conozco niños con apenas pelos en las bolas que pegan más duro.

Parpadeo de forma repetida, intentando alejar la niebla que significa acabar inconsciente a base de golpes -como es la santa costumbre-, lo primero que vio fue a Negan atado, lo cual da una satisfacción tremenda.

También hay un hombre espeluznantemente corpulento dándole una paliza, aunque mentiría al decir que Negan no es a prueba de balas, el maldito apenas se ve magullado con la cantidad de golpes que le están dando.

— ¡ya despertó la bella durmiente~! — giró la cabeza a la izquierda, atado a una viga es complicado hacer nada aparte de ver al frente —. Joder, pensé que iba a tener que despertarte o algo.

— Nunca me topo con suficientes locos en mi vida. — susurró a sí mismo.

— ¿y bien? ¿Como te llamas? Tu amigote no es muy comunicativo, aunque habla hasta por los malditos codos y complica lo de no alterarse. — Rick le hizo un gesto a Negan que bufo, no es el único que lo encuentra irritante sin conocerlo del todo.

— Rick Grimes. — respondió con mucha tranquilidad, analizando el panorama, a las personas frente a él.

Buscando una manera de librarse del embrollo, lo usual.

— Jo~ Bien, Rick Grimes. Yo soy Allan, te daría la mano, pero ya he visto suficiente ustedes dos como para saber que mantenerlos sueltos es un peligro — hizo una ligera mueca ¿desde cuándo los está viendo? —. Verás... no es muy normal tener visitantes y cuando los hay acaban siendo residentes de esta pequeña... Comunidad.

— ¿Tu cosiste sus bocas?

— Obviamente, es el requisito para quedarse y vivir en este pintoresco lugar. Habiéndose quedado a dormir asumo que les gusto.

— No tanto como quisiera, el agua fría es un dolor en los- Ugh... — un golpe directo al abdomen y aun sonríe ¿es masoquista?

— ¿qué quieren? Nos largaremos de aquí, solo íbamos de paso. — informa, Allan se ríe.

— No, no, lamento arruinar tus ilusiones Rick, pero ninguno de ustedes dos se puede ir ahora. Invadieron este lugar, no pidieron permiso para comer o usar el agua... ¿Creen que todo es gratis?

— Obviamente pedazo de mierda. — bufa Negan.

— Te defiende mucho, bueno, tras esa demostración tan... "Romántica" no me sorprende... aunque sin barba eres bastante bonito, cuanta diferencia hace una afeitada. — silba moviendo el rostro de Rick de un lado a otro para examinarlo.

Ya van dos personas en menos de doce horas que se lo dicen... genial.

— En este momento no te ves tan-

— Rick y sus cabezas duras. Eso sí que es perfecto. — mofa Negan.

Rick sacudió la cabeza, ahora le dolía el doble la frente, pero bueno, bien habían dicho que para dar cabezazos es un maestro. Allan se reincorporó sobándose la cara, dio un puñetazo al rostro de Rick, quien permaneció relativamente inmutable.

— Ambos son un peor que un tumor en el culo — quejumbra rencoroso, con el labio roto y una pequeña gota de sangre cayendo por su nariz —. sin embargo, tomando en cuenta que se mantendrán aquí con nosotros deben saber las reglas.

— Otra vez...

— Primero, prohibido el ruido, los Bitters vienen por ello y no lo aceptamos aquí; obedecer por sobre todo mis órdenes y los que están para protegerlos; deben cumplir con su obligación asignada. Obrero, recolector, acompañante, etc. Solo por estar bien arreglado para nuestra reunión aquí te dejare escoger tu rol. Te sugiero acompañante. — comenta con sonrisa pícara.

— Por supuesto que le sugieres eso sopla poll-

— Déjalo terminar de hablar, lo dejaras sin tripas y aun las necesita — regaña Allan, Negan se relajó a duras penas en donde debió estar sentado algún tiempo atrás —. Debido a su comportamiento lo asignaremos al trabajo obrero, tal vez recolector ya que tan fuerte se ve... ¿Y bien?

—parece bien, pero aún no responses mi pregunta. — La sonrisa de Allan se hizo torcida.

— Bueno, es un requisito implícito. Si te coso los labios no hablarás, no réplicas... Es una forma efectiva de evitar tonterías — entrecerró los ojos — claro que tendrás un modo de comer, todo batido, hay muchos varios para eso, ayudan a tu tiempo en el baño también ... ¿Qué dices, Rick Grimes? — esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica que tras unos segundos se desaparición, inclinándose hacia adelante.

— No.

— oh... Te dejarte pensarlo un poco, a los dos. — avisa, él y su subordinado salieron frío lugar oscuro.

— Wow, parece que siempre llevas trato preferencial de los líderes — comenta lleno de burla —. ¿Algún plan?

— No a menos que tengas a Lucille.

— No te preocupes, cuando estemos de nuevo juntos le romperé la cabeza cómo un melón al hijo de puta.

— Tiene alambre de púas, usando guantes no te hará daño en las manos cuando cortes esa soga... A menos que este tan jodida que no funcione.

— No lo descartaría...

— ¿Te hablaron de algo?

— La repartición de mierda que tienen aquí. Obreros hacen todo lo manual, incluso cocinar, una clase de esclavos; recolectores salen de aquí a buscar la comida que no puedan producir y acompañantes... Unos buenos imbéciles que soban pelotas es en lo que menos te imaginó si te hace sentir mejor.

— No lo hace y ya no sé qué clase de brujería tiene mi barba — admitió mosqueado con el tema —. ¿Alguien más aparte de estos dos?

— Conté doce de frente, siete sombras fuera y seis voces atrás... No son tantos. — la forma tan tranquila en la que discuten hace saber lo sencillo que les parece esta situación.

— Deben tener armas, seguramente las casas son una trampa caza bobos para aumentar su número. Casi suenan como tu — por su gesto, está verdaderamente ofendido —. Someten más por el miedo a lo que han hecho que lo que pueden hacer o tienen de fuerza.

— sabes de lo que soy capaz, no me tientes, que nos comenzábamos a llevarnos bien. ya sabes, esa charla de corazón a corazón luego de dejarte la cara llena de mi buena semilla. — _alguien deme paciencia_ , es lo único que cruza por su cabeza.

— Decirte que desgarre la yugular de un hombre no es la mejor charla corazón a corazón que nadie pueda tener.

— Con lo arisco que eres, es lo más cercano.

— No soy arisco.

— Tienes de arisco lo que mi pene de grande, lo cual es mucho y lo puedes certificar... ¿Te estás sonrojando?

— no seas imbécil, apenas podemos vernos las caras ¿pretendías que diciéndolo ocurriera?

— Había que intentar. Si te hiciste un caballero presentable sin barba, todo es posible.

Y sólo ellos dos se ponen a discutir este tema tan poco relevante estando maniatados, la parte de prioridades no es muy clara o bien, no se sienten realmente amenazados, en lo más mínimo. Negan siente una especie de pena ajena, también lastima... porque realmente iba a reventar al cabeza de todos.

Rick tiró un poco de sus manos, estaba muy fuerte. Negan se ve relativamente más suelto, tal vez porque no es a un pilar, sino que está simplemente atado. Tiene la ligera impresión de que puede empeorar -sentido del catastrofismo a toda hora-, pero tampoco un asunto de vida o muerte... Espera no equivocarse como en tantas otras ocasiones o en el hecho de seguir viviendo cuando está claro que el mundo lo aborrece.

Tanto que no lo mata para ir con Carl y Lori.

— ¿te puedes levantar?

— Por supuesto.

— Entonces no hay ningún problema — se empezaron a escuchar pasos —. en tanto quitemos una de sus armas...

— Los haremos cagar en sus pantalones — asegura con sonrisa petulante y estirándose en donde está sentado. La puerta se abrió unos segundos después—. Eres muy poco cortes ¿Lo sabias? Hay discusiones entre adultos que no deben interrumpirse.

—Ya me imagino que habrán hablado. Aunque para empezar quisiera decir que esto, me gusta mucho—Negan torno su expresión llena de confianza por una completamente indiferente con rasgos iracundos. Rick se lo imaginó y contó con que fueran lo suficientemente tontos de tomar a Lucille—. Un bate con alambre de púas... interesante. —lo apoyó en su hombro.

—Suéltala imbécil, ella es más viril de lo que serás o fuiste en esta vida de mierda.

—Así que... ¿Ya te decidiste? —se acuclillo frente a Rick que dirigió una mirada fugaz a Negan.

—Estoy seguro de que tomaron mi Cuchillo... Su mango es negro, borde color plata y un grabado descuidado, si no lo tomaste tú lo verás pronto... Porque lo usare para matarte. En cuanto a tu pregunta: No. —la forma en que lo dijo deja en claro a que se está negando. Allan bajó la cabeza con gesto decepcionado.

— Entonces me veo en la necesidad de hacer que este grosero hombre decida por ti—una vez erguido jugó con Lucille, cosa que solo aportaba a la ira de Negan—. Veamos, Negan, tienes en tus dudosas manos el futuro de tu amigo ¿Qué será? Si no escoges...

Rick perdió todo el aire de sus pulmones, Allan golpeó su abdomen con Lucille, una suerte si acaba sin rasguños y sus costillas intactas. El Savior dio un bufido que es complicado interpretar a que se debe—Mientras más te tardes en decidir más golpes daré y finalmente escogeré yo que hará así avanzaremos a la siguiente y conmovedora base donde dirán sus últimas palabras antes de que no puedan hacerlo más—. Explica caminando a modo de león enjaulado.

—Te lo diré muy simplemente, es obvio que se en dónde ponerlo—reía por la inocencia de Allan ante sus palabras, al estar cerca lo pateó en la entrepierna y con las manos atadas lo atrajo hasta darle un golpe con la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente—. Como se supone que haces eso sin sentir una jaqueca del demonio...

—Práctica —Negan tomó el cuchillo del bolsillo de Allan y cortó sin dificultad la soga. Al momento de tener a Lucille en sus manos de nuevo se hizo el Negan que tanto se odia y conoce. Se colocó al lado de la puerta y cuando fue abierta dio un batazo al pobre que decidió entrar primero—. Oye...

—Lucille pedía sangre. —excusa con suficiencia. Tomó la pistola del que sangra por el golpe de Lucille. Disparó a la soga que ataba a Rick y una vez desatado cogió el cuchillo que Negan uso para desatarse.

Cuando entraron más, disparando, Rick usó a Allan para cubrirse, con la buena suerte de que al ver esto no siguieron con su ataque y Negan se dio el chance de disparar a sus cabezas o golpear con Lucille.

Seis en el suelo de diecinueve... No sería muy complicado y teniendo la experiencia que llevan tampoco sería complicado con un mayor número. Rick tomó el fusil de asalto y la nueve milímetros. Negan se hizo únicamente con otra pistola y con Lucille apoyada en el hombro salió tan campante como si el territorio fuera suyo.

— La confianza en esto te va a matar. — entregó la AK47. Negan resopló aún burlesco.

— Lucille se pondrá celosa.

— Lucille me odiara si te mueres por no tener con que más disparar. — cargó el arma y avanzó.

Eran más de los que Negan contó, lo cual es ligeramente aliviante, de otro modo no se explican cómo pudieron durar tanto. Acabar con ellos no costaba en lo más mínimo, algunos en su mirada se notaban temerosos y deseosos de darse a la fuga.

Pero el Savior y Grimes no dejarían pasar por alto a nadie...

De cierta forma tuvieron sus fibras morales ofendidas por esta comunidad, es decir, aunque fuese un tanto esclavista, Negan no cose la boca de quienes lo siguen. Esto llegaba a un nivel de estupidez como Terminus en lo que a Rick respecta.

Al llegar a la armería se vieron el uno al otro, hay armas ahí para al menos -contando con una horda y nada más-, un mes, balas a más no poder -elemento al que Negan tiene cierto recelo por Eugene-, y múltiple cantidad de cuchillos, armas filosas, etc. Rick guardó su cuchillo en su bolsillo, ya luego tomaría su hacha también.

Rick cogió su Magnum —Esa arma y tu están casi destinadas, vuelve a ti al poco tiempo —. comenta Negan con especial interés en el bazooka y sus tres municiones disponibles.

— Lo único que me queda de mi vida antes de esto.

— ¿Qué hay de tu hija?

— Es de un amigo — La cara de Negan se le hizo un tanto cómica, los tiros y gritos afuera por el caos apenas se escuchan —. Es lo que me une a _este_ mundo, es mía. — aclaró y Negan tuvo la impresión de que aquella información es un voto de confianza tremendo.

Por lo que con mayor razón hay que salir de ese peculiar "pueblo". Al sólo abrir la puerta de la armería Negan y Rick dispararon sin que ellos tuvieran la oportunidad de responder. Negan sopló el cañón de su arma con todo el drama.

Casi se cae por el empujón que le dio Rick, este tomó a Lucille con ambas manos, expresando la ira en su rostro golpeó al que intentó asesinar al Savior con un cuchillo por detrás. Sacudió la mano derecha, usar un bate cuesta más de lo que imaginó, tanto que el hombre agoniza en el suelo por estar con parte del cráneo hundido.

— permíteme... —detuvo a Negan.

— No hace falta. — disparó sin prestar mayor atención.

El más grande lo observó, Rick tiene el cabello mojado por el sudor como siempre que hay un combate, hay manchas de sangre en su ropa y rostro, nada muy grave a diferencia de otras ocasiones. Al momento de salir de la armería fue embestido a un lado por sorpresa. En el suelo sintió presión en el cuello.

El hombre con boca cocida lo apretaba del cuello en un intento de estrangularlo y con el cuchillo a mano lo clavó a su garganta, creando un horrible deja vu, pues la sangre cae directo a su rostro, lo empujo a un lado y tosió por la sangre que entró a su nariz.

— Te ves como la mierda. — informa Negan dándole la mano para que se levante mientras el hombre se desangra.

— No me digas —apretó sus ojos con la mano limpia, entre la mugre y carmesí el azul de sus irises seguían resaltando —. Ahora-

Negan se acercó y lo besó, obviando el sabor metálico que obtiene por la sangre en el rostro y labios ajenos. Rick no dijo nada al respecto, tan solo limpio el cuchillo con su pantalón y caminó por donde vinieron, tanto silencio significa que ya acabaron con los que pudieran responder o, por el contrario, se sienten tan amenazados que no mueven un dedo. La segunda opción es mejor.

Desde las casas ven a la gente asomarse con rostros atemorizados, Negan camina tan confiado y triunfante como cada vez que entraba a Alexandria, Rick se deshace de los restos sanguinolentos en su rostro y buena parte del cuello. Nunca le molestaba la idea de darse un baño. Llegaron a donde Allan apenas está recobrando la consciencia y el pánico a ver sus hombres muertos es relativamente reconfortante.

—Parece que alguien por aquí ya no es tan fiero. —comenta Negan en tono burlón.

—Us-ustedes...

— ¿Somos monstruos? —se le antoja muy repetitivo y cliché, ya se lo han dicho tanto que aburre—. Todos somos monstruos... _We are the Walking Dead_. —jugó con el cuchillo frente a Allan, con toda la intención de que lo viera antes de clavarlo por debajo de la mandíbula, el hombre comenzó a ahogarse. Negan dio un silbido.

—Que miedo, solo yo doy más miedo que tú y por eso solo yo te puse a cagar ladrillos. Impresionante— aplaude, Rick sacudió el cuchillo —. _Walking dead_ , interesante forma de llamarnos.

— Es lo que somos... Todos los que aún vivimos, los que _sobrevivimos_. — aclara y Negan asiente, como si entendiera y le satisface lo que escucha.

Puesto que han salvado a gente de gratis fueron a ver qué tal estaban, hallándose en lo que debió ser antes un centro comunal, apiñados unos en otros temerosos a lo que fueran hacerle. Siendo sinceros, con la pinta de asesino en serie que se cargaban es normal que teman.

Rick con sangre a más no poder y Negan sosteniendo a Lucille apoyada en su hombro ¡Cualquiera creería que se iban a divertir a costa de sus asesinatos!

— Mi nombre es Rick Grimes — comenzó a decir, pasó por millonésima vez su mano por su barbilla, ese gesto nervioso de tener que restregar su rostro, posó sus manos en su cintura —. Vengo de una comunidad con al menos... Cincuenta personas, apoyada de otra con similar calibre. Comprendo que confiar en mi es un poco absurdo tras lo que vieron, pero... Como sobrevivientes deberíamos estar todos unidos.

Hubo un obvio silencio, no iban a responderle, pero al menos podían gesticular algo.

— Comida, agua, aprender a defenderse por sí mismo y más gente cubriendo sus espaldas... son libres de venir conmigo a mi comunidad y hallar la vida que no tienen.

— O bien claro podemos apresurar el ciclo de la vida y romper unas cuantas cabezas. Lucille no se quejaría de ello, pues nada me certifica que no vayan a atacar. — miró con fastidio al _Savior_ , con eso nadie se sentiría tranquilo.

— Lo que quiso decir es que si deciden no ir... Están solos — los miró fugazmente —. y solo, nadie sobrevive... No tenemos condiciones más que colaborar al sustento como se pueda. Nada de esto y tenemos un médico que puede quitar el hilo... ¿O pueden solos?

De entre el grupo alguien alzó al mano con timidez, hizo un gesto de cortar frente a sus labios. Rick asintió —Estaré en la segunda casa más cercana a la carretera. El que venga tome todo lo que pueda, un auto también si puede —. indica, como finalizando aquella "reunión" donde el ánimo se calmó bastante.

— Gran libertador Rick Grimes. Te buscaré un sombrero de copa y te lo pondré, el nuevo Georges Tocapelotas Washington. Si algún día hay dinero nuevamente tu estarás en un billete.

— Nunca te cansas de hablar.

— El problema es que tú no hablas mucho por ello yo debo llenar nuestros silencios incómodos.

— No, no debes. — replico en voz ligeramente cordial.

— ¡Claro que sí! Sólo habló con la gente que me interesa hablar, Carl me dio buenas conversaciones, debo decir que sus últimas palabras en vida fueron muy buenas... Estaba dispuesto a morir, entiendo porque, pero seguramente lo hubiera hecho de todos modos.

— Se hizo abnegado antes de darme cuenta de ello.

— Tu también lo eres, tanto que a veces llega a lo ridículo, pero ya vez el alcance que tiene eso. Eres un _Savior._

— Qué asco. Se nota que me debo bañar.

— ¡Hey!

Podría decirse que es la primera vez que lo ve reír y acabó contagiado a ello

...

Se hizo de noche más pronto de lo que a Rick pudiera gustarle. Se bañó, puso ropa limpia, puso a lavar su chaqueta; llenó de munición sus armas, arregló los bolsos con comida para salir... casi sentía lo mismo que debió sentir Lori cuando armaba maletas para un viaje.

Incluso se bañó otra vez, siendo tan pocas las veces que lo logra es capaz de bañarse hasta cinco veces en un día como los de ahora. Cuando pensaba cenar se sobresaltó, al girar la cabeza vio a Negan con un bolso igual de grande al que piensa llevar.

— Hay como trece de estos afuera, cada casa tenía algo.

— Ya... No pensé que lo harías... haríamos.

— Era el trato. Sea como sea, me encontré esto y quizá a tu niña le gustaría... ¿Como se llamaba? ¿Jane? ¿Julia? ¿Janeth?

— Judith. — se le hizo muy raro que Negan entregara aquel muñeco de felpa con un tutú rosa, algo descolorido, pero en buen estado.

— Alexandria no existe y dudo que hayan sacado sus juguetes.

— sí, bueno, se divierte con todo. — y de nuevo ese bailoteo con la mirada por toda la habitación. Negan puede jactarse de decir que lo hace cuando algo lo tiene sorprendido o pensativo.

— Un juguete no le hará mal.

— ¿Dices eso sabiendo que quieres matarme frente a todos sin siquiera verla?

— eso, amigo mio, es el sabor de la mierda — sonrió petulante, dejando a Lucille en el mesón —. Poder estando tan cerca. Mierda pura y maloliente.

— Y pensar que los de Hilltop siguen creyendo que soy peor que tú. — deja el muñeco junto a Lucille.

— Iniciaste una tontería que nos llevó a este punto, tan mal encaminado no están.

— Claro... ¿sabes? te tendría un mínimo de respeto si aceptaras que tienes culpa de algo y lo demás son consecuencias. — palmeó la espalda de Negan, continuando con su cena. Esté se inclinó hacia atrás con esa sonrisa de aire emocionado, dando un pequeño empujón en su área pélvica.

— Jo-der. Me tienes aun peor que Sasha, comiendo de tu maldita y asesina manito justiciera aun cuando tienes una salchicha entre las piernas — Rick se atoró con la comida —. No suele pasar, te lo aseguro, pero coño, eres el único hombre que me despierta tanto la polla-

— Negan, cállate. — Entre lo que dice y su forma de hablar va apañado para llenarlo de bochorno.

— sólo te abro mi pequeño y fuerte corazoncito — dramatiza sentándose a un lado —. Sin importar tu culo inexistente, barba de hombre de las cavernas escondiendo tu rostro de modelo estirado me traes interesado, casi como un perro en celo.

— Ya me di cuenta ¿no hay otra cosa de la que podamos hablar ya que tanta charla me quieres sacar?

— Nop.

Y hágase el silencio sin importar todo lo que hablara el _Savior._

El silencio total llegó cuando cada uno fue a la habitación que ocuparon la noche anterior. Negan no puede dormir, demasiadas cosas en mente con una resaltando con luces de neón: Están a medio día de Hilltop, lo cual traduce a que el momento de asesinar a Rick se acerca. Pensar en el énfasis que da este en su hija lo hace dudar aun más de lo que hace percé, sin embargo, debe hacerlo... Dar la última lección a Hilltop y Kingdom...

Es necesario, se repite sin cesar para autoconvencerse y ahorrar fuerzas para cuando el momento se haga presente. Dejar de ser estos compañeros de dudosa relación vagando por el mundo... joder, sólo lo empeora y aparta el deseo de evitar que pueda respirar una vez más. Lo reuniría con Carl... con su esposa...

«Es lo que me une a _este_ mundo»

Ah... cierto... la niña, aquella innegable prueba del poder de la supervivencia, del poder de Rick Grimes para proteger a la gente bajo su enorme y fuerte ala que nunca deja de cubrirlos. Qué pasaría si lo hicieran...

—Termina de pasar, mis divagaciones me vuelven la cabeza un culo y prefiero tu poca habla a eso. —invita sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

—Nunca pensé que tuvieras problemas para dormir.

—Los hay cuando no tengo a alguna de mis esposas para acompañarme, dormir solo es tan patético —Rick puso los ojos en blanco por un instante —. Muy frío, tanto como tú.

—Ja.

—no estás igual que siempre.

Su comentario venia con una emoción y pregunta implícita. Nota cierta determinación y duda -A pesar de que sean actitudes opuestas-, en el más bajo. Usando la oscuridad a su favor se acerca hasta Negan y junta los labios con los de él. En su conducta impaciente no se reprime al momento de jalar de él para que se acerque más hasta el punto de que este de rodillas en la cama y a poco de acabar sobre él.

— ¿Alguna condición? —pregunta jugando.

— Cállate antes de que me arrepienta. —advierte. Ya de por si hacer esto es, por llamarlo de alguna manera, un experimento peculiar. Que Negan haga comentarios no haría otra cosa que romper el fino hilo que es la paciencia que queda en su persona en este instante.

Al fin y al cabo, podría arreglar lo que surja con una ducha fría.

—Como mandes, oficial. —bromea.

El inicio puede ser catalogado como cómico, pues Rick no tiene ni la más remota idea de donde poner las manos. Las de Negan ya se instalaron a en su cintura y sus esfuerzos por deshacerse de su pantalón -fue sin un cinturón a propósito-, obtienen sus frutos. Sabe que en la cintura de Negan no pueden ir, sería muy extraño y el más grande ya ha dejado bastante en claro dónde irá cada uno... No como que le fascine.

Sin embargo, lo más elemental como empezar a desvestirse sí que lo sabe. No hace que cueste menos, pero es un progreso. Llevar lo más elemental facilita la situación, Negan se tragó el comentario que se le venía por el pecho lampiño de Rick... Por no decir que es pálido como una hoja de papel.

Muy, muy pálido...

— _Baby boy. —_ y lo dijo sin poderlo resistir. Que dejara de moverse o hacer algo lo asustó en menor medida —. vale, vale... — Es una desgracia que la amenaza fuese en serio.

Se les complica incluso sin ropa, pues en la costumbre no pueden tratarse mutuamente. Negan no puede tratarlo como a una mujer porque... aparte de dejar mortalmente claro que no lo es se le hace imposible. Rick no es delicado, en lo absoluto y apenas la zona del pecho es piel suave, lo demás es rasposo, hosco.

Rick está mucho peor, pues, aunque intente mentalizarse de que lo mejor es imitar a Michonne o Lori no le está saliendo -como cualquier plan que intente-. Tras unos instantes de quedarse pensando y parecer un par de niños en la experimentación homosexual... Se tomó una decisión casi elemental:

 _Hay que dejar de pensar tanto._

Al menos Negan lo concluyó más temprano que tarde, asustando de muerte a Rick por la fuerte mordida en el cuello. El hombre tomó inspiración de los Walkers o algo así, pues ya podía sentir que de hecho le está abriendo la carne.

Llevó las manos al sexo del _Savior_ , estimulando este para que despertara o terminara de hacerlo aún bajo la ropa interior. Negan gruñe, parece más un perro que otra cosa.

Tuvo un escalofrío cuando Rick comenzó a besarle el cuello, al fin y al cabo, sabe que es capaz de arrancar una yugular si le da la gana. Sin embargo, lo que escuchó fueron más bien pequeños refunfuños por su barba.

Por otro lado, el mimo en lo tierno que resulta, le gusta. Su mano derecha da un apretó el glúteo suave y plano del oficial hasta entrar entre ambos e introducir en la zona hasta la fecha prohibida. Rick se quejó de inmediato.

— Oye... — bufa con voz rasposa, más de lo usual. El rudo apretón a su virilidad dolió, más que todo porque nunca juega tanto con sus esposas y va directo al asunto, este preliminar lo está poniendo ansioso.

Acabó por tumbar a Rick, este se apoyó en sus codos para alzar medio pecho del colchón. Negan se inclinó hacia adelante, tirando la ropa interior a un lugar de la habitación que de momento no importa y siguiendo lo que considera el único camino del éxito.

Si bien bromea mucho, nunca imaginó que realmente estaría haciendo una felación a otro hombre mientras le mete los dedos por donde la luz jamás entra. Siguiente punto distinto: Rick gime de forma extraña, al menos para él acostumbrado a un chillido o algo más agudo. Su voz es gruesa y ahora aún más.

Hizo una especie de sonrisa de sentir la mano de Rick en su cabeza, empujando tras un rato en prueba inequívoca de estar aproximándose el clímax, por no decir que su respiración se hizo más agitada y al culminar, se hizo pesada.

Tosió y dejó caer la mayor parte en su mano derecha, continuando con el asunto de abrirse paso y tener que cargar mañana a Rick porque este no pudiera caminar tan correctamente como debería.

— Sabe cómo la mierda. — informa, Rick tenía aún el entrecejo fruncido, incómodo por sentirse invadido.

— No, sabe a semen ¿Que esperabas? — replica con ese raro comentario

— ¿Lo has probado acaso? —Rick hizo una mueca, a saber, que cruzó su cabeza, Negan tampoco tenía muchas ganas de saberlo ahora, ya lo molestaría después con eso.

— Bien, _pretty boy_ , turno de papá.

Y nunca pensó escuchar una palabrota dicha tan fuerte de parte de Rick, aunque bien sería de esos "bellos" momentos que atesoraría en su mente. Sin duda esto es muy diferente a tener sexo con una mujer, es más apretado, más caliente y gracias a su compañero: más excitante. Mucho más de lo que pudo haberse imaginado.

Salir y entrar tan rápido como se pudiera, Rick no se quena, solo gime de esa forma que parecen gruñidos de un animal pequeño. Tiró de él para levantarlo y hundirse tanto como fuese posible, la soltura en sus movimientos fue obvia cuando no se pensó ni un segundo en comenzar a besarlo una vez llegaron a esa posición.

—Mierda. —quejumbro de nuevo viendo abajo, ensució a base de su orgasmo el pecho y el bajo abdomen del Savior, incluso puede ver la línea negra de vello púbico. Negan se relajó apenas un poco.

Aunque se notaba que no fue algo malo, Rick tiene esa cara de perdido en la luna como la primera vez que fue q Alexandria, luciendo como una persona temerosa y casi traumatizada. Como pudo lo hizo girar hasta quedar con el pecho pegado a la cama, Rick se puso tenso por sentir como Negan se deslizaba nuevamente en su interior y a pesar de resentirlo dolorosamente le acabó gustando.

No negaría que desde siempre ha sido un tanto masoquista.

Esta posición le gusta más, siente que puede relajarse y por más raro que sea el Savior le hace besando y mordiendo la espalda como si esto fuese con una de sus esposas. Su barba raspa un poco, pero nada muy insoportable, no cuando hay una mano masturbándote para que contraigas alrededor de ese órgano sexual que te lastima pro sus dimensiones.

Enterró la cara en la almohada y soltó un largo suspiro, como Negan se atreviera a decir algo por esta "sumisión" usaría el cuchillo de su pantalón para asegurarse de que no vuelva a tener estas oportunidades con sus esposas o nadie. La caricia en el cabeza lo hizo sacar la cabeza al mismo tiempo que arquearse y apretar los dientes debido al embiste repentino con el que sintió la ingle de Negan contra sus glúteos.

Sin duda alguna prefiere sus gruñidos de animal en celo que sus comentarios usuales, esto es mucho más llevadero. Giró de nuevo antes de que terminara y lo araño con tanta fuerza en la espalda que Negan respondió chupando y mordiendo el cuello y hombro.

Cuando terminó, hundiéndose tanto como fuera posible y vaciar su semen en Rick este clavó las uñas más que antes, viendo segundos después que las tiene llenas de la sangre de Negan.

—Muy bien... pequeña fiera... —jadeó sonriendo con toda la satisfacción y complacencia que su rostro pudiera demostrar.

— Hace tiempo que alguien no hace nada con sus esposas ¿eh?

— ¡RICK GRIMES HACIENDO UN CHISTE JOCOSO! Que Lucille no sepa que te estoy queriendo más que a ella. — la cara de Rick fue de confusión total.

 _«¿Querer?»_

 _..._

— Podríamos quedarnos aquí — Rick no se movió, echado en la cama con la sabana cubriendo desde media espalda, Negan está sentado y recostado del cabecero —. Olvidarnos de esos imbéciles... Hay un buen chance en este lugar si se pone una barrera.

— No.

— ¿Tantas ganas tienes de que nos tengamos que matar?

— Ninguno de los dos va a morir. — responde con tranquilidad, girando, apoyando el rostro en su mano derecha y viéndolo.

— Jo, cuanta confianza Rick. se te olvida quienes somos, que debemos-

— No debemos hacer nada. Déjamelo a mi... _confía_ en mí.

— Me cuesta sabiendo lo mucho que tu grupo quiere matarme si es que siguen en pie ahora... hay gente aquí, podemos _salvarlos_ y hacer un... Nuevo Santuario. — ofrece, Rick ya tiene cierto recelo por la sola mención de esa palabra.

— Sólo debes confiar en mí, Negan.

Para él, Rick está escogiendo morir sin más y no lo entiende ¿Tanto es el odio? Qué hombre más raro...

Fue divertido verlo intentar caminar disimulando que le dolía, más de una punta dio al respecto y justo cuando los habitantes del lugar llegaron se tomó la libertad de darle una nalgada. Ah~ Que buenos momentos antes de ir a la plaza de la ejecución. Antes de subir al auto en el que irían ambos Rick se queja y se queja de que su chaqueta está húmeda verdaderamente lo último que necesita es un resfriado por esto.

—Espera a que se seque entonces, toma pretty boy. —Rick atajo la chaqueta de cuero negro.

—Puedo ir sin-

—Solo póntela, veamos que tal te luce la ropa de papá. —Mofa acomodando a Lucille en el asiento. Puso los ojos en blanco por un momento para luego vestir la chaqueta. Le queda un poco grande, aunque claro, Negan lo es. Hubiese sido muy raro que quedará como debe.

La gente que los sigue no habla mucho, no pueden a pesar de no tener la boca cosida, sus cuerdas vocales apenas y dan para monosílabos. Espera con verdadera preocupación que se recuperen en algún momento.

—La vi por mucho tiempo, tuve que dejar de ser líder... No sé, tal vez sigo igual de esquizofrénico.

—No lo dudo. Pero quién soy para juzgar eso teniendo en cuando que Lucille es Lucille por mi esposa —se encoge de hombros—. Es necesario tener algo a lo que aferrarse.

—Si... sabes... ahora entiendo el sueño de Carl, supongo que entiendo que es lo que él vio.

— ¿dudabas?

— Me lo dijo antes de... — dio un suave golpe al volante —. No lo sé, pudo ser una alucinación o algo así, pero también lo escribió y... sólo lo leí antes de ir a atacarte. — Negan alzó una ceja, curioso.

— ¿No lo leíste antes? —Rick bajó la cabeza —. ¿No pudiste?

— No... simplemente no pude... aceptar que realmente el mundo que quería construir para él no importaba ya porque no lo pude salvar. — miró a otro lado, nadie iba en la carretera aparte de ellos en caravana, así que tampoco es mucho pecado desviar su atención.

— No fue tu culpa, Rick, no pudiste haber hecho nada.

El silencio llenó el auto de nuevo, como si aquella sentencia contraria a lo que ha repetido sin cesar fuese suficiente para que Rick no dijera absolutamente más nada.

Cuando divisaron Hilltop el corazón se les alboroto casi al mismo, las puertas se abrieron lentamente. Todo se veía igual que siempre exceptuando unas enormes manchas negras en el suelo como si hubieran encendido hogueras ahí... duda mucho que Maggie haya quemado cadáveres o algo así.

— No creo que sea muy buena idea que me vean con eso. — explica al momento de quitarse la chaqueta de Negan y ponerse la suya ya seca. salió del auto y diviso a Maggie que se acercaba sonriendo contenta de verlo.

Michonne lleva a Judith en brazos con los ojos ligeramente aguados, la niña lleva el sombrero puesto y una risita se le escapó a Rick al verlas. Negan seguía aguardando... hasta que cuando Rick iba a mitad de camino para abrazar a Judith y Michonne salió del auto.

La expresión de Maggie se deformo en una incrédula, aterrada de verlo. Negan apoyó a Lucille en su hombro y sonrió, apoyándose en el auto con toda la pinta bonachona que podía dar. las armas apuntaron al hombre de inmediato.

— Bajen las armas, por favor, calma... — pide Rick poniéndose en medio.

— ¿Por qué está vivo aún, Rick? — interroga Maggie apuntando directamente —. ¿¡Por qué viene contigo!?

— Te lo diré si bajas el arma...

— ¡RESPÓNDEME!

— Desde un inicio no pensamos en matarlo — responde Michonne, Maggie aun en su ira no le podría disparar teniendo a Judith en brazos. Como buena costumbre, ella es capaz de ignorar el alboroto a su alrededor, viendo a Rick en la espera de que la cargue —. Carl quería-

— ¡CARL ESTÁ MUERTO POR SU CULPA, IGUAL QUE GLENN, IGUAL QUE ABRAHAM! — acusa a todo pulmón.

— Admito que destroce la cabeza de tu esposo y el pelirrojo, pero la muerte de Carl es culpa de un Walker y su propia abnegación—Michonne vio con extrañeza que no culparan a Rick de la muerte del adolescente—. Ese niño tenía bolas de hierro, todo un héroe.

—Negan cállate. — más que una sugerencia, fue una orden.

— Maggie tienes que escucharme a mí, mírame y-

— ¡ATRÁS! — Rick cayó al suelo con Negan al lado, Maggie realmente había disparado y por puro milagro no le dio. Judith comenzó a llorar.

— Ahora sí que perdí el remordimiento por matar a una embarazada. — anuncia Negan con la decisión demasiado evidente en su mirada. empuño a Lucille con mucha fuerza.

— No, no, no espera — Rick se levantó rápido y se interpuso —. No hay que matarnos, ninguno, por favor escúchame, ya te he dicho lo que Carl quería, é-él sólo deseaba que no hubiera más muerte, que pudiéramos ayudarnos unos a los otros.

— ¡No seas tan ingenuo! Tu hijo lo fue y ahora está bajo tierra, así que-

— ¡Tú y yo estamos vivos porque supimos ayudarnos! Sin mi hubieras perdido la mano y sin ti habría terminado peor que Carl... Podemos trabajar juntos...— Negan tenía una expresión extraña, como si entendiera, pero al mismo tiempo le doliera hacerlo.

Rick vio por el rabillo del ojo que Maggie apuntaba y antes de disparar el gatillo él sacó su cuchillo y lo pasó por la garganta de Negan, de la manera suficientemente superficial y profunda para que sólo fuese uan herida.

— Confía en mi... — susurró viendo al frente mientras Negan se desplomaba en él hasta estar arrodillados ene l suelo sujetando su yugular.

— Ya ves que... eres un... monstruo... — balbucea con sonrisa temblorosa, como siguiendo la mímica. Rick se apartó lentamente, la cara de Maggie estuvo a nada de ser feliz...

— Siddiq, sálvalo.

— ¿Que? ¡NO! ¡NO LO HAGAS! — Rick la detuvo y dejó al hombre ir a evitar que Negan se desangrara —. ¡MATÓ A GLENN, ÉL LO HIZO Y-!

— ¡ESCÚCHAME! — ordenó zarandeando y así ella se enfocó en él — Una muerte no sirve de nada, quieres vengarte, pero si lo haces sólo le darás el gusto de descansar igual a como lo hace Glenn después de tanto sufrir. la tortura es vivir... Mantenerlo vivo, viendo como progresamos sin él es el castigo... morirá pudriéndose en la celda. 

— Pe-pero... Glenn... — sollozó. 

— Lo conocí bastante para saber que él no desearía verte consumida por la ira de esta forma, recuerda que el jamás guardó rencor y verte de esta manera no sería más que un insulto a su memoria... además... Negan no vale la pena. — Maggie bajó la mirada hasta finalmente abrazarlo.

Michonne le sonrió satisfecha por haber logrado calmarla. Rick explicó brevemente quiénes eran los que venían con ellos, realmente no hubo mucho problema con eso.

Por la noche hubo una especie de celebración en el reino, Maggie parecía más calmada, aunque aún faltaría tiempo para que acepte lo que Rick le dijo, sin embargo, ya comprendió lo importante... _Negan no vale la pena_. Ganaron y él viviría bajo la humillación de la derrota.

Y todo iba bien hasta que-

— ¡MORDIDA! — todos se apartaron de golpe, Rick los miró girando en sí mismo con Judith en brazos, la cual jalaba de su camisa dejó a la vista aquello, Michonne lo vio sin creérselo.

— ¿T-te...?

— No, no — negó de inmediato, el ánimo no se amaino —. No es una mordida de _Walker._

—¿Entonces de dónde salió? — Rick meditó unos instantes sí decir la verdad o no.

— Fue Negan, quiso asustarme cuando venimos para acá. — bajaron las armas con un suspiro enorme y general.

— Una mordida en ese lugar puede hacer daño a las arterias que conducen sangre al cerebro y por- — Eugene recibió un golpe en el costado por parte de Rosita.

— Está verdaderamente loco, parece una mordida de _Walker_. — comenta Tara.

— prefiero eso a un golpe de Lucille. — bromea con ligereza.

Nadie sospecho nada, bueno, quien iba a creer que tuvo sexo con Negan, es ridículo a más no poder sea desde el punto de vista que sea, incluso para Rick es algo muy irracional, pero bien, lo hizo. Judith jugaba con el muñeco de felpa de oso en sus manos, mordiendo de tanto en tanto la oreja de este.

— Es un bonito muñeco. — comenta Michonne apartando uno de los cabellos rubios de Judith.

— sí... También había cómics, los traje para que los leyeras.

— será un hobbie abandonado ahora, tal vez sirvan para otra cosa.

— ¿No te gustaban?

— sí, pero no tengo a quien dárselo después. — ambos se vieron un instante antes de volver la mirada a Judith

Cuando fue el momento en que todos dormían, mentalizando de que al día siguiente iban a pasarlas negras con los saviors aun soñadores del regreso de Negan y lo que sería la reconstrucción de Hilltop, Rick se escabulló sin que nadie se diera cuenta, llegó a las celdas.

— Hey _trickster boy_... — dijo Negan casi sin voz y una gruesa venda rodeando su cuello —. ¿Preocupado por papá?

— Maggie no te matará, la idea de que sufras la sedujo más, pero te recomiendo no tentarla a hacer una tontería... A partir de ahora estarás aquí... viendo afuera.

— Q-qué motivador...

— Con el tiempo tal vez puedas salir... Quién sabe.

— y eso pa-

— de alguna forma, serás parte del _Nuevo santuario..._ No aun, pero lo serás— se miraron por un largo rato —. Así que, ahórrate muchas groserías.

— Como digas, Rick, papá oso estará esperando~ — tose levemente, aun esposado a una camilla dentro de la celda —. ¡Cuida a Lucille por mí!

Rick salió del lugar y de camino a la casa nuevamente para dormir tuvo un sobresalto por toparse con Ezekiel, no sabe si está molesto, si lo escuchó o que es lo que hace ahí, pero se notaba que lo estuvo esperando.

— Es bueno eso ¿sabes? dar otra oportunidad.

— ¿No te molesta? — pregunta con extrañeza.

— El rencor sólo destruye el alma y más aun la que ya está fragmentada como la de un caballero como tú, dar el perdón a quien no se lo merecía es igual de importante a darlo a quien lo merece — ve el cielo por un instante —. Los humanos erramos y permitir la rectificación de esos errores es lo que nos ayuda a seguir adelante.

— Ya veo...

— Eres un buen hombre, Rick Grimes, deseo mucho bienestar en tu por venir con esta decisión que has tomado. Que estés aquí frente a mi es símbolo de que has escogido bien. — le palmeó el hombro y siguió caminando en su ronda.

Rick suspiró profundamente, bueno, Ezekiel es de los que más ha perdido y si está tranquilo es porque las cosas pueden fluir bien con un poco de esfuerzo por parte de todos.

En su habitación abrazó a Judith, Michonne se giró tras unos segundos y una sonrisa tranquila se plantó en su rostro. Realmente puede estar... Feliz, realizado por que un plan ha salido finalmente bien.

Salvar a Negan de los demás e invitarlo a salvarse a él mismo.

— ¿Por qué esa chaqueta? — pregunta Michonne a la mañana siguiente, Rick se vio un instante y luego se encogió de hombros.

— Lo odio a él, no a la ropa. — responde sin mucho interés a usar la chaqueta de cuero de Negan.

Dejó a Lucille dentro del auto. En algún momento iba a retornar a quien la bautizó, pero hasta que ese momento no llegara, él se encargaría de dejar claro que quien no se uniera, se iba en paz o pagaría las consecuencias. Quizá Negan si lo cambió un poco...

No como que sea malo y quizá no tuviera que esperar demasiado para hacer un viaje con él, con la suerte de perderse un largo tiempo, llevando a Judith consigo y sentir su propia vida un poco más recompuesta.

Una risa escapó de sus labios, lo que menos pensó es que querría hacer un _Santuario_ donde Negan figurara entre sus integrantes... Finalmente el espejismo de Carl aguardando a su cambio se ha esfumado y con él la sensación de peligro.

Se pregunta muy seriamente quien salvo a quien y quien fue el salvador realmente en todo este asunto.


End file.
